


マリオの気持ち

by asyoulikeitraketa



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyoulikeitraketa/pseuds/asyoulikeitraketa
Summary: - You love Chris, but I want your heart a bitクリスティアーノ×パウロ前提のマリオ→パウロへの気持ち





	マリオの気持ち

血を流して戦うのが好きだった。  
自分を舐めてくる選手は許せなかった。

身体じゅうに施された刺青は彼の凄みのある容貌によく似合っていた。バルカン半島をそのまま擬人化した男は、スターの揃うチームで存在感を示していた。

「マリオ、愛してる」

W杯を終えてから故郷に帰ると、突然こんな黄色い声が多く彼に浴びせられる事態になっていた。  
戦う相手には咆哮で対応するが、こういった声にはどう対応していいか分からないマリオは、ただ緊張した面持ちで不自然な笑顔で応えた。

小さなキャプテンは広場に集まった群衆を煽り、国家を歌い、渦巻く熱気を一気に盛り上げる。毛色の違う副キャプテンは控えめに乗りながら手を振って群衆に応えている。

赤く染まったあの日の出来事がもう遠く感じられる。

ユヴェントスでの新しいスターであるパウロは真っ直ぐな顔の真っ直ぐな青年だった。年齢よりも幼い少年のような振舞いと笑顔は多くのサポーターと女性たちの心を奪っていた。

「マリオさん、おめでとうございます！」

久しぶりのゴールを決めたマリオに屈託なくそう話す10番のエースは、自然と彼の笑顔を引き出す才能も持っていた。

「お前にはかなわないよ」

２つの意味を含んだ言葉を返し、ちょうどいい高さの頭をくしゃくしゃと撫でる。仔犬みたいだな、とマリオは実家の近所に住んでいたゴールデンレトリバーを思い出す。犬にも怖がられるマリオにもとてもなついていて、その子犬だけは好きだった。

「そんなことないですよ！僕いつもマリオさんのプレーを見てますから」

「はは、嘘つけ。俺の方がお前のプレーを見てるよ」

「そんな...いてっ！」

くるくると動く表情が見ていて飽きない。マリオは可愛くすねるエースの頬をつまんで抱き寄せた。

「ロナウドと俺と、どっちが上手い？」

「え...？」

顔を上げて固まるパウロを真剣な目で数秒見つめ、マリオは吹き出した。わざと困らせるような質問をして、予想通りの反応をする子犬を愛しく感じた。

「えーっ、と...。マリオ、さん..」

「どこが？」

「え、シュートとか。強くて、熱いところ、とか」

「お前...」

先輩への敬意を精一杯示そうと焦るパウロの様子にもっとからかいたくなったが、あんまり虐めるのも可哀想だと思って止めておいた。

「ごめんな」

「何がですか？俺本当に尊敬してますよ！」

「わかってるよ、ありがとな」

そう言うとマリオはシャワー室へ向かった。

ドアを開けるとちょうどクリスティアーノが出てくるところだった。

「お疲れさま、キャプテン」

完璧な男が完璧な笑顔でねぎらいの言葉をかける。マリオも笑顔で「お疲れ」と返し、ユニフォームを脱いで個室に入った。

 

―自分にもなつくような人なつこい子犬は誰にでもなつく。そんな可愛くて捕らえることのできない男を自分だけのモノにしたいと思うのは無理な願いなんだろう。  
クリスティアーノはあんな事をパウロには聞かないだろう、もしかしたら２人でいる時は聞いているのかもしれないが――。

マリオは惨めな質問をしてしまった自分を殴りたかった。


End file.
